Five Reasons
by Ari and Mo
Summary: Neville doesn't think Ginny should date Harry, and he's got five reasons.


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns them I and for that I love her muchly.

5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

**Five Reasons**

"_Give me five reasons why I shouldn't date him," She challenges him._

5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

Neville Longbottom loves Ginny Weasly.

He'd made that conclusion in another life; another life that in reality was only one year previous. He'd been sitting quietly with Luna and Colin, three outcasts in the quiet of the Astronomy Tower. He had turned to them and said, "I love Ginerva Weasly," And then screamed it at the sky, at the stars, at the heavens. Colin and Luna had smiled silent, knowing smiles.

5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

Neville Longbottom doesn't want her to love Harry Potter. But she does.

"Give me five reasons why I shouldn't date him," She challenges him when he brings it up. They walk together, two of the brave, the elite, the Gryffindor.

"One," He says blankly, putting up one finger, blushing, "He'll brake your heart."

"Will not," She says, not facing him. "I think he likes me."

"Will too. Just like he did to Cho-!"

"They weren't meant for each other! She cried too much!" The red-head retaliates.

"-And Romilinda-!"

"She's obsessive! No one would date a girl like that!"

"-And Luna!"

"It was just a party! She didn't even let him know she liked him!" Ginny argues. "She let the rest of the world know though! Why not him?"

And he thinks of Luna, standing in Hogsmeade, yelling it out to the sky, "I love Harry Potter!" And Draco Malfoy, snickering. And thinks maybe Luna has found something she's scared of.

"Two," He plows on, putting up a second finger, "You'll get hurt."

"Didn't we go through this already?" She says sarcastically. He sighs.

"Everyone who dates the hero gets hurt! That's just the way things work."

Ginny waves this comment of with a flick of her hand. "I can easily take care of myself."

"Three," He says, not stopping, three fingers held up before her now, "They'll talk about you two everywhere."

She laughs. "I can deal with that. It's not like they don't already."

He blushes when he thinks of the things they whisper about Ginny Weasly. But he puts up a fourth finger. "Four," He continues, unfazed, "You'll get distracted. And you've got your OWLS this year. You should study!"

She raises an eyebrow. "That's just pathetic, Neville."

"It's true!"

"Whatever."

"And...And number five is..." He puts up a fifth finger. "It's..."

Ginerva laughs. "Neville, you've run out already?"

But he hasn't. He's just arguing with himself. But by the time he is finished she is already gone.

"The fifth reason is _I _love you!" He yells, not caring who hears, as long as she does.

She doesn't.

5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

That night, after the Quidditch game, Ginerva Weasly kisses Harry Potter in front of everyone else. She doesn't even look at Neville Longbottom, the one who was looking out for her. But Colin finds him and pats him on the shoulder and says, "Can't let your life revolve around one person, man."

5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

Later that night, he goes up to the Astronomy Tower and leans over the edge and thinks to himself.

He can't let his life revolve around Ginny Weasly, and he had five reasons.

1) He'll be distracted. He needs to pass all his classes, graduate Hogwarts, become a well-known Herbologist, and find a plant to save his parents from themselves.

2) He needs to get out there and be _Neville_,not Neville, Ginny Weasly's boyfriend.

3) She needs her space. Maybe she'll see him then. Maybe she won't.

4) He needs to be able to see past her, maybe to move on to bigger, better things.

But the fifth reason, the most important reason, he yells over the edge of the school, into the sky, into the clouds, into the heavens, and the moon and the stars.

The fifth reason is that he loves her.

5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

A/N: Whoot, random drabble.


End file.
